I Don't Care If You're Contagious
by kurthumythe
Summary: In light of the new life he's thrust into, Kurt Hummel must follow the three rules he set: keep running, kill on sight, and never group up. But when he stumbles upon Sebastian Smythe, rules don't seem to matter anymore. Kurtbastian, zombieapocalypse!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Kurtbastian (Kurt/Sebastian)  
**Word count:** 2,458  
**Rated:** R  
**Warnings: **AU, language, gore, and death.  
**Full summary:** The unpredictable has hit Lima and not to mention the rest of the known world; a zombie outbreak! In this new world, Kurt Hummel must learn to live with no remorse and abide by the simple rules he's set for himself; 1. don't stop running, 2. kill upon sight, and 3. never group up with survivors. But when he stumbles upon none other than Sebastian Smythe, the rules just don't seem to matter anymore.

**Author's note:** Hi guys! I'm collabing with my best friend, awkwardpie, to write this wonderful little AU fic. Title is from "I Don't Care If You're Contagious" by Pierce the Veil. Chapters will be set in alternating point of views. i.e. chapter one is Kurt, chapter two is Sebastian, and so on from there. I really hope you guys enjoy this fic, because it's one of my favorite AU's to write in. :) Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own!

* * *

Everything around him was going to shit, he surmised. Kurt Hummel sat in his Navigator, waiting patiently for his step-brother and his friends to arrive and tell him the game plan. Really, the situation couldn't be any more ridiculous than it was. In the wake of all the disaster around him, Kurt found himself calm and collected, if only just a bit apprehensive about getting the hell out of this place.

"C'mon Finn, now is not the time to dwadle," he said outloud, worrying his bottom with between both sets of teeth, "We're in the middle of a fricken zombie apocalypse!"

Finally, after what seemed like decades, a truck pulled up beside him, Finn's sheepish expression meeting Kurt's stony bitch glare. He reached over and rolled down the window a few inches, waving his hand at his dope of a step-brother to just lay the news on him.

"Hey Kurt," Finn started, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Me and the guys are gonna take Burt and Carole someplace safe. We've got enough supplies and stuff, so we're just going to go pick them up and head out. What are you going to do?"

The countertenor let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in the air, because really? He could have been home already packing up his things and getting out of Lima as fast as possible. Leave it to Finn to postpone everything.

"I'm just going back to the house to pick up my things and I'm leaving."

Finn shot him a questioning look, most likely as to why he wasn't offering up the idea of following behind them. Kurt couldn't tell him he didn't plan on it. It was too much and went against all of his plans he'd concocted for a situation such as this. (Not that he would ever admit it outloud that he _planned _for these kinds of things.)

"Kurt-" Finn started, but was cut off by a body flinging itself onto the hood of his car.

"Just go, Finn! Fine, I'll catch up with you guys later, but just go!" he shouted, already rolling up his window and throwing his car into reverse, effectively cutting off whatever retort Finn had.

Getting out of the parking lot was his first objective, and once he finally was back on the familiar roads, he gunned it to his house. There was only so much time he would have to get the things he needed packed up safely. Upon reaching the house, he was relieved to find it fairly untouched, the doors and windows all left intact. Opening the garage and parking the Navigator there, he briskly discarded his messenger bag on the table next to the door. Kurt stepped into the house and made his way upstairs to his room to grab the bag he may or may not have packed in light of a situation such as this. (Okay, so sue him, he always wanted to be prepared for anything.)

Eventually, he would need to get weapons of some kind, but for now his sai swords would do. He picked them up off his dresser and left the room, hurrying down the stairs and throwing the things into the backseat. Reentering the house only to grab food that wouldn't spoil and a mass supply of water bottles he'd purchased recently, along with a few blankets. Sooner or later he would be sleeping in his car, if he would be allowed that luxury at some point.

"Might as well check to see if everything is okay all around," Kurt spoke as he popped the hood and tinkered around for a few moments.

After making sure everything with the engine and everything it entailed was clear, he lowered himself to the ground and underneath the car. Kurt was just about to move down further when a guttural moan echoed out through the garage, causing him to freeze in fear for a second.

It was in that instance that Kurt was eternally grateful toward Finn, Puck, and Sam for forcing him into watching all of those zombie movies and playing those awful games. Ignorant was not something he wanted to be in this situation, as he scurried out from under his black Navigator. He quickly made work of maneuvering around the large vehicle, grabbing his messenger bag that he'd tossed aside in his haste upon arriving home. In a swift motion, he swung the door open to his car and threw the bag inside, turning around only to check that he hadn't left anything behind in his recklessness.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should be worried about Finn and the rest of them, but his step-brother had assured him he was going to get Burt and Carole rounded up and that they would be safe. Along with Puck and Sam, he hoped the five of them would make it out of Lima and find some place safe. As for himself, he had made sure he was going to be going at it alone. He promised Finn he'd catch up to them eventually, but in this new life they were thrust into, gathering with more people would only be a cause to slow him down. Avoiding survivors and groups would be his best bet, in his mind.

In the midst of what was happening, Kurt had already drawn himself up certain rules he knew he should abide by. Rule one, never stop running. Always it seemed the survivors would find someplace to settle and inevitably become overrun in the end. Rule two, kill on sight. If something is running at you, don't wait around and just take it down. And always shoot the head! Kurt couldn't believe the times he'd seen in zombie movies where everyone was confused as to why they just wouldn't die. As for rule three, it was the aforementioned _never group up with survivors._

"Shit!" Kurt hissed out, the door to his Navigator slamming shut before a bloodied body collided with it, "Get the fuck away!"

Usually, he was a lot less vulgar with his vocabulary choices, but it was the fricken end of the living world as he knew it! A few curse words here and there really weren't going to make all that much of a difference. Cringing at the blood that was now splattered across his window, he swiftly turned the key in the ignition and got the hell out of that garage. It wasn't easy driving on the roads of Lima, Ohio anymore. Not with the bodies that littered the ground or the dead running about, along with a few abandoned cars here and there. Looking around at the places he'd been at only days before, it was as if they were torn apart at the seams. Doors were broken off of their hinges, windows busted open, stands toppled over, and chairs scattered all around.

Driving past William McKinley High wasn't any better either. Kurt had to look away from the bodies that were strewn across the lawn, unable to stomach the sight of people he once knew gutted and mutilated. Soon enough, he reached the outskirts of the town, finally able to roll down his bloodied window and cast one last glance back at the place he once called home.

"I'd give you some sentimental last words, Lima, but right now nothing comes to mind," Kurt spoke to himself, turning his head back to face the road in front of him, "I guess, thanks for absolutely nothing."

Ideally, if he wanted to survive in this new cold world, he would have to let go of everything that could possibly hold him back. It was probably the most emotionally damaging thing he could do to himself at this time, but it was something he had to do. Surviving was his only priority at the moment. All thoughts of his past life, the New Directions, WMHS, his ex-boyfriend... well they all had to be pushed aside for now. In the end, he would worry about them all later when it all caught up to him.

"You can do this, Hummel," he reassured himself, the grip on the wheel lessening slightly and his knuckles turning back to their natural color, "One step at a time, just follow the rules."

* * *

Columbus, Ohio was just as bad as Lima, maybe even worse off than his hometown. Bodies were piled in the streets, but eerily vacant of the walking dead. Kurt shook his head, rolling his window back up just in case and searching the streets for any sign of a place where he could maybe get some weapons. Sai swords would only do him so much good with up close combat, so he needed something with a little more firepower. On one strange outing with the boys, Kurt had found out he was pretty good with a gun, so if he could only find a place that supplied them here, he would be set. And if the sight of no zombies in this city meant he could fill up with gas without much hassle, well then that was just a big plus.

Kurt scoured the streets for several minutes, driving slowly and attempting to avert his eyes from the more gory of bodies cluttered the streets and sidewalks. At last he found a store with the word "AMMO" written across the top of it, the door to it long since broken off and the glass shattered onto the sidewalk below. It didn't look like the safest place to be, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Parking as close as possible to the door, Kurt reached into the backseat and pulled out his sai swords, hopping out of the Navigator with practiced ease. He left the door open in case of a speedy getaway and advanced on the shop, peeking his head in first.

The place seemed abandoned, many of the guns on the walls already taken or laid useless on the floor beneath the shelves. Hastily, he tucked the swords into the makeshift holders on the sides of his skinny jeans and claimed any of the guns that were left behind. There was one box of ammo for a 9mm handgun and a handful of shotgun shells. Kurt grabbed both, along with a light machine gun that seemed to already be loaded, two pistols, and a shotgun from the wall. As he made his way back out to his car, the low sound of moaning resonated from the dark corners of the shop. Fear prickled underneath the lithe boy's skin, causing him to bolt from the offending area and pile the guns into the passenger seat of the car. When he went to pull the door close, a mangled hand caught the edge of it and wrenched it back open.

"Fuck!" he shouted, reaching toward his leg to pull out one of the sai swords that remained at his side.

The zombie in front of him let out a loud, blood curdling moan and struggled to progress it's attack on him. Kurt closed his eyes tight and swung with all his might, feeling the blade of the sword cut into the zombie's chest. _Fuck,_ he swore in his mind and opened his eyes, blood dripping down the front of the dead's already torn shirt.

"Always aim for the fuckin' head!" Kurt cried out and plunged the blade into the offender's skull, effectively killing off which was already dead.

No way was he going after that sword now. With that thought, he scooted back in his seat and pulled the door closed tightly behind him. He let out a shaky breath and leaned his head against the steering wheel, attempting to somehow calm himself down from the adrenaline and fear from his first kill. The sounds of more moans was what finally brought him to look up and observe the street in front of him. More zombies had made themselves known, probably due to the fact that the kill hadn't exactly been the quietest thing on this side of Columbus. Turning the car back on, he surged forward and hit a few of them with the front of the Navigator and took off down the street, wanting to get as far away from the dead as he could. He pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned high school, cutting the engine and taking a moment to collect himself from the recent events that had just occurred. Now he had guns, but how long they would last? He had absolutely no idea and there was still the fact that he needed to get gas eventually. With a little more than half a tank, he was okay for now, but if he expected to keep out of staying in one place, he would need to fuel up plenty of times. It was with that thought that he grabbed the two pistols and exited the car, locking it with the press of his key and entered the high school.

"Might as well stock up on what I can scrounge up before I have to find the next place," he told himself, eyes shifting over the bloodied walls of the high school, "Maybe I can find something in the cafeteria here to take with me or maybe some flashlights."

Kurt made his way through the hallways, the school looking oddly familiar to his old one. Ducking in and out of classrooms, he found two flashlights and not much else that was of use. He turned around and started searching for the cafeteria, heading back the way he came and using his memory of what McKinley had looked like.

"Good," he breathed out when he stumbled upon the cafeteria, wanting to get in and out of there as fast as he could before the zombies from downtown caught up with him.

From the looks of it, he seemed to be the only one left alive. Which was fine with him, less of a chance to run across survivors and have them think the idea of grouping up was a good one. But as soon as those thoughts crossed his mind, they vanished completely, because in front of him was someone completely healthy and alive. Chestnut, perfectly coiffed hair even in this situation, piercing green eyes, and a signature smirk was what Kurt was met with as soon as he stepped foot in the cafeteria. To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the end of the world.

"_Sebastian?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Same as before, if anything changes I'll let you know ahead of time. :)**  
Word count: **3400+

**Author's Note: **First off, I'd like to thank all of you guys for your wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. They mean the world to me! Secondly,I know in the last chapter I said this was going to be a collab. Well, I've been way too anxious to write this story and my friend is taking a little longer than I expected to write her chapter, so I'm thinking of turning this one into just for me. I'll post the other version on my LJ for anyone who would want to read that one. :) (chemikaljesh . livejournal . com) And everything is posted over at my tumblr! (kurthumythe . tumblr . com) But without further complications, here is the long awaited for update!

* * *

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse than a fricken zombie apocalypse, the first survivor he has to come across is none other than Sebastian Smythe. What did he do to deserve a fate such as this? He knew he'd never get away from the smirky bastard if his life depended on it. If the look in the former Warbler's eyes was enough to confirm it, his cruel personality would pick up on the fact Kurt just did not want him around. But really, why did fate have to hate him so much?

"Fancy meeting you here, princess," Sebastian smirked, his voice already grating on every nerve in Kurt's body, "I would have thought by now the living dead would be tearing you apart as you attempted to save your previous wardrobe. I heard decaying flesh was really _in_ this season."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Smythe," Kurt retorted, set on sending Sebastian his most heated bitch glare, "I don't have time for your bullshit today. I need to get the hell out of here."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and abandoned the mission he had came there to complete. The sound of footsteps picking up behind him caused his brow to furrow in frustration, all suspicions being confirmed at that very moment. He glanced over his shoulder, finding a grinning Sebastian trailing behind him by a couple feet. This was not supposed to happen! There were specific rules, didn't this asshole know that? Grouping together meant sudden death. People just drug you down and then if you got _too_ attached, they got you killed.

Deep down inside, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave him behind, that just wasn't him (even if most of his thinking had changed in a matter of hours). But leaving someone behind to die? He couldn't do that, especially if this boy didn't have any way to defend himself. _This whole situation fucking blows,_ Kurt thought to himself with a sigh, dragging his fingers through his already messed up hair.

"What are you even doing here, Smythe?" Kurt finally asked, though keeping his eyes trained forward and guns held firmly in his hands, "Last I heard of you, you were still at Dalton."

"Funny, isn't it? The first place I seek shelter at when I reach here is a shitty public school. This place just reeks of cheap learning and homelessness," the taller boy answered, his voice feigning a whine near the end, "But yes, you're right. I was at Dalton when all of this shit went to hell and I got out of there quickly. Why, worried about me, princess?"

Kurt scoffed, sparing Sebastian another glare before replying, "Yeah right. I was just wondering how you of all people managed to escape Westerville in one piece."

"I could say the same to you. You don't really seem like the type to get down and dirty, fighting for your life. More like a damsel in distress, rather than a killing machine."

"Yeah, well things change."

The silence that passed over them didn't last long. Upon arriving at the entrance Kurt had used to get into the high school, he could tell they had company. Outside the slightly broken glass doors were a few lingering zombies, all moving at a slow pace with either a limp, or dragging their legless bodies across the lawn. Kurt cringed at the sight, only turning his head to glance at Sebastian.

"Do you even have any weapons?" he finally inquired, eyes trailing from head to toe of his once enemy.

"No," the boy replied through clenched teeth, his gaze never leaving the dead in front of them.

"Here then," Kurt handed over one of the pistols, shaking off the slight awestruck look that Sebastian gave him, "Just try not to kill yourself with it and try not to draw too much attention to yourself. I just want to get out of here and to my car. Shoot only when necessary, who knows how many are in the area that will come running at the sound of loud noises."

"Damn Hummel, you really do know what you're doing."

Kurt gave him an exasperated look, proceeding through the doors and out into the slowly darkening world. They really would need to get back onto the road and filled up before the sun went all the way down. It would be hell in the dark, unable to see what was coming at you. Something in the back of his mind told him that more zombies would be out at night too.

"Just hurry and get your ass to the car!" he whispered harshly, making his way down the walkway quickly and trying to stay out of the zombies line of sight.

Sebastian followed obediently and silently, much to Kurt's surprise. Maybe the stupid Warbler would be able to follow orders and not get him killed. _Wishful thinking,_ he thought to himself with a glare aimed at no one. This was a bad idea and he knew it. It was only another ten feet before they would reach the car, thankfully without any shots fired. As soon as the thought crossed his mind (of course!), a zombie shot out from behind his Navigator and charged towards him, one arm missing and half his face ripped off. Kurt stopped in his tracks, expression twisted into a look of disgust and his fingers shakily trying to take the safety off the pistol he held. In a matter of moments, the undead was almost upon him when a shot rung out, one perfect hole appear in skull of the offending enemy before him. Blood sprayed from wound and all through the air, causing Kurt to jump to the side and almost shriek in terror. (He was wearing his favorite McQueen sweater, he could be just a _little_ bit worried over stains.)

"Nice shot," Kurt finally managed to say when Sebastian finally caught up to him, not looking at him at all but continuing toward the car.

"Thanks," his companion muttered back, making quick work of rushing Kurt to unlock the car and hurriedly placing the guns in the passenger seat to the backseat so he could slide in.

The countertenor hopped into the car and closed the door swiftly, locking them and jamming the key in the ignition to turn it on. They sat there for a few moments, Kurt's head resting against the steering wheel and the moans of the undead rining out from all around them. That one shot would bring more, which meant they would have to get out of that area fast. But first, he had a take a moment to regroup. How could this happen? He was always quick with his weapons and it was one of the rules! Kill on sight! How could one encounter with this boy next to him change everything around?

They were both quiet as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot, maneuvering around the zombies that were in their path. Kurt's grip on the steering wheel was tight, his knuckles turning white and was lost in thought until Sebastian clearing his throat brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" he asked, quickly glancing over to show the boy he had his attention, before turning it back to the slowly dimming road.

Sebastian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring dagger into the side of Kurt's head until he spoke up, "You're welcome, your highness."

"You may want to rethink the insults when you're in the car of someone who just got you the hell out of a zombie infested high school," Kurt quipped, hands tightening on the wheel ever so slightly, "But thank you. For saving me, that is."

"Yeah, whatever."

Silence once again overcame them, though this time it was less tense and more of the comfortable sort. Driving through downtown Columbus, Kurt kept his eyes out for anything looking remotely close to a gas station. They would need to fill up and get out of Columbus tonight, then find somewhere they could sleep. Now that there was two of them, one could keep watch while the other slept in the back of the Navigator. One upside, I suppose, he thought to himself with a suppressed sneer. This still wasn't a good idea in his opinion.

Eventually, they came across a gas station with windows that were still intact, most of it looking untouched, as if the infection hadn't reached it or it was closed when it all started. Kurt cut the engine and motioned for Sebastian to leave the car with him. Sliding out of his seat and out of the car, he pulled the gas cap off and hooked the nozzle up to it.

"You stay out here and start pumping when I flip the control inside," he said, checking to make sure Sebastian still had his gun in his hand, "I'll just be quick. Kill anything you see, but make it quietly if possible."

Sebastian nodded and with that, Kurt turned around and headed to the door of the convenient store. Gun held tightly in his hand and the safety already switched off, he opened the door and winced when the bell overhead went off. How did this place _still_ have power at a time like this? Creeping in, he jumped the counter and slid across the smooth surface, surprised when there were no bodies to be found behind it. Not entirely sure where the switch to turn the gas pumps on was, he searched blinding, only stopping to pull the small flashlight he'd picked up earlier out of his back pocket.

"Aha!" he whispered, flipping the switch and shining the flashlight through the window as if to say "okay, go ahead" to Sebastian on the other side.

Turning around with a triumphant smile and a slight hop in his step, he came face to face with a decaying, bloody face. His first instinct was to scream, but he quickly pushed it aside in favor of scrambling ungracefully over the counter top. The zombie lunged at him, catching on the heel of his favorite Doc Martens. Kicking both legs, he squirmed in the zombies grasp and crashed to the ground beneath him, effectively shaking off the offender's hands. Stumbling to his feet with a wince of pain, Kurt lurched through the front door and out into the cooling air, only looking behind him once to see if the thing was following him.

"Hurry!" he shouted, uncaring at that moment if he was bringing unwanted attention toward them, "There's one in there and it almost got me! Are you almost done?"

Sebastian looked up in alert, a look of fear flashing in his eyes prior to the determination that soon dominated it. Kurt shot another hurried glance over his shoulder, only to gape at the zombie that soon crashed through the glass door. Briskly, he brought the pistol up and fired a shot, just to have it completely miss its target. With a curse, he held the gun back up and aimed for the head, firing off two shots consecutively into the walking dead. Its body fell limply to the ground when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, causing Kurt to whirl around and almost fire off another shot into his unsuspecting victim. Sebastian almost jumped away, but sighed in relief when Kurt lowered his weapon.

"Don't you ever do that again," Kurt said tersely, moving around the vehicle to get into the driver's side.

"If I'd known this was the thanks I'd be getting, I wouldn't have bothered," Sebastian replied insolently, closing his door with a loud_ thunk._

"I was about to _blow your head off! _You should know better than to sneak up on someone."

"Sorry to break it to you princess, but I'm not into girls, so you can't _blow me_," the boy replied with a leer and a smirk.

Of course that was the _only_ part he had gotten out of that entire sentence. Kurt sighed, knowing the entire conversation had just taken a turn he was not willing to go down. Throwing the car into drive, he sped away from the horrifying experience at the gas station. If only it were that easy, he thought to himself, hoping the whole situation wasn't going to affect him more than he would let it. Seriously, everything was changing just because he had to be a _nice fucking person_ and let _Sebastian fucking Smythe_ tag along with him. Did he secretly have a death wish? If it wasn't the zombies that would kill him, it would surely be the pretentious moron beside him.

"So what's the game plan?" Sebastian asked, glare firmly fixed on switching between Kurt's frustrated expression and his tense shoulders.

"We're getting out of Columbus and finding somewhere that's even remotely safe from these blood thirsty things. Then we'll take turns keeping look out while the other sleeps."

The prospect of maybe getting a few hours of sleep in tonight was the only thing that kept his mood from going completely terrible. That is, if Sebastian didn't argue and just agreed. He hadn't led them wrong yet, so he would assume the boy would have some sort of trust him in. He gave him a fricken gun, after all! They continued to drive in silence for more minutes than Kurt was quite comfortable with. In a moment of weakness, he was about to break the silence himself, when Sebastian finally spoke up.

"I was at Dalton when this all started, just sitting in my dorm room and texting my latest hookup. I was hoping to get out and go someplace where I could just forget, until my roommate burst through the door babbling some nonsense about people being eaten alive. At the time, I didn't really believe him because my roommate is just as crazy on regular days," Sebastian explained, breaking his stare on Kurt and resorted to looking out the window, "He was getting all his stuff and leaving the room when someone tackled him and started tearing his face apart. It was disgusting."

Kurt listened silently, firm grip on the wheel and eyes trained to the road, though he couldn't help but glance at Sebastian every couple of minutes. He had thankfully been on his way back to school from lunch when all hell broke loose and Finn had called him, telling him everything that happened. Imagine being in the school when it happened. Kurt shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"So that's when I realized that this shit was real and I needed to get my ass out of that school. The hallways were bloody and people were running everywhere, screaming their heads off and trying to get out. Some even jumped out the windows in all of the chaos. I just grabbed my phone and my lacrosse stick, then got the hell out of my room. Since the zombie was busy gorging on my roommate, I got out of there pretty quickly and made my way to the parking lot. I was only stopped to beat the skulls in on some of the things that got in my way.

I finally made it to my car when I, myself, was tackled to the ground and almost bitten. The little shit snuck up on me and thought I'd make a great lunch, but boy was he wrong. I beat that things head into the pavement and got in my car. I made it just outside of Columbus before I ran out of gas. I was stupid enough not to fill it up and I was no where near a gas station, so I just went into town looking for someplace to hide. Then you stumbled upon me," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, acting as if all of it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Sounds like hell," Kurt commented after a few beats of silence, gaze flickering from the road only to take in the city limits sign.

"I guess," the former Warbler responded, his voice sounding tired and lacking of its usual arrogance, "Why are you alone, anyways? Don't you have a brother, friends, a family, or something?"

This time, Kurt shrugged and let his shoulders fall back in slight defeat. He was beginning to think trying to run away from his problems really wasn't going to work, not unless people were going to keep bringing them up. Granted, it was only Sebastian and he was probably just trying to make conversation. Did he really care? _Probably not_, Kurt thought.

"It's better to be on your own. Don't have to worry about other people bringing you down or getting in your way. My parents are safe with Finn, Sam, and Puck. I promised I would follow them as soon as I could, but I don't foresee that happening anytime," Kurt answered finally, with a slight edge to his voice.

"They must be worried about you, though."

Leave it to Sebastian to care about things like this _now_, just when he was pushing it all back into the recesses of his mind to deal with sooner of later. The latter choice being his own.

"What about your family? Did they not think to come check up on their perfect son, or did they just leave you behind and run with their money."

He knew as soon as the words let his mouth, he'd gone too far, but Sebastian was really pushing it with him. Glancing over, he noticed Sebastian's face go hard for a moment, before it completely closed off to him and the world around him. The boy turned in his seat, arms still crossed over his chest, and refused to look at Kurt now. _Whatever_, Kurt thought and turned his attention back to the road. At least he would leave the subject alone now.

Far behind them, the sun had set and left the new world dark. The first day was coming to an end, with plenty more to come, though filled with blood and despair, he knew. Still, neither of them had budged and talked, Sebastian content with staring out the window and giving Kurt the cold shoulder, while the countertenor was happy with the uncomfortable silence, not willing to admit that he was wrong to go that far with the other boy. It would be a cold day in hell before Kurt would let his pride go and apologize to Sebastian Smythe.

Finding a place that was deemed acceptable by Hummel standards was hard. Around them was first nothing, but long expanses of land, before dense but small patches of forest came to be. Being in the open, for one, would be better because it would be easier to spot anything coming for miles. It also meant that anyone could see the, survivors, friendly and unfriendly. Forest was better for hiding, but harder for a get away if needed. Kurt wracked his brain for a good plan, trying to think back to the movies he'd watched with the guys, but coming up short. Finally, he gave up and just settled for someplace in between, pulling up along side a forested area, with a wide open uninterrupted space next to it. Cutting the engine, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, shooting Sebastian with unsure looks.

The boy in question just unbuckled his seatbelt, crawling over the middle console and into the backseat. The guns appeared in the front seat again and Kurt let out an indignant huff when Sebastian settled down in the seat, pulling one of the blankets Kurt had packed over himself.

"Who said you get to sleep first?" Kurt whined angrily, gawking opening at him.

"Fuck you, Hummel," Sebastian retorted, shoving his head under the blanket, "I'm sleeping first. Just fucking deal with it."

Kurt shifted back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and resigning himself to staring out the window. He would never permit himself to say it out loud, but giving up on the argument of who would sleep first was the slightest step toward an apology. They would deal with the full extent of everything later, maybe in the morning, though for now he was content with having the first lookout. Who knew the first day he'd set out on his own, he'd end up breaking every rule he had come to know? Sighing in disbelief, Kurt leaned his head against the steering wheel.

It really would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Same as previously stated.  
**Word count: **2400+

**Author's note**: Okay, I'm writing this update at 4:30 AM and the same day as I wrote the previous one. I can't believe I'm doing this, but my mind is just so full of ideas and wanting to write, that I'm just going to keep doing it until I can't anymore. (Or at least until I need to take a break!) Again, thanks to everyone for the feedback, you guys are the best! :)) Sorry this chapter is slightly boring, it's a filler, but there is some progression in their relationship! Also, it's a bit shorter than normal, since I'm real tired. But I'll most likely update tomorrow, so here you go!

* * *

It felt like an eternity, the night drug on so slowly with no sign of anything around them the entire time. For once, Kurt was at a loss of what to do. Should he wake up Sebastian for his turn, or let the teen sleep away in the backseat for a bit longer? The words from earlier still working through his head, guilt pounding steadily at his core. If it were anyone else, he would have apologized right away or forced the words back into his mouth.

But this was _Sebastian. _The boy drove him crazy without even talking, just his body language was enough to set Kurt off. Not that he'd spent much time with the other boy, he could just tell they would never be friends, even if the surrounding circumstances (new and old) were different. He was arrogant, self-centered, and just a pompous ass. Sebastian didn't care about anyone around him or their feelings, unless they were another one of his so called conquests.

Kurt knew he should feel bad about assuming these things about his counterpart, but he was plenty sure Sebastian had his own assumptions about Kurt too. Like when he made those jokes about the countertenor being unable to defend himself and more likely to throw himself over his fabulous collection of clothing. What was his deal anyways, bringing up Kurt's family like that? Seriously, what was his motive? Never before had Sebastian shown him any kind of substantial emotion, only apathy. Why would now be any different? Just because the world they knew was coming to an end didn't mean Sebastian was just going to change everything Kurt had once known. It was impossible, wasn't it?

Shoving his face into his hands, Kurt sighed and tugged at the ends of his ruined hair. Everything was flipped upside down these days, he couldn't really tell which was real and which wasn't anymore. Maybe Sebastian was different now and Kurt was just being a complete asshole to him (not that it wasn't deserved, to some degree). Had he really crossed the line this time?

"Ugh," he muttered out loud, balling his fists in his hair slightly, "I really need to get a grip."

"I couldn't agree more," a muffled voice called out from the backseat, causing Kurt to jump a little and whip his glare right around onto the offending presence.

"Shut up," Kurt replied, though lacking most of the heat behind the comment, his eyes softening a bit when a familiar face poked out from under the blanket, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Might as well be, there's no one else around us."

"Whatever."

He watched as the boy extracted himself from the blanket and stretched his arms above his head. No one in hell he would ever admit to maybe admiring his muscled arms and the way his shirt pulled taunt across his firm chest. Yeah, he definitely wasn't staring at all.

"Are you ready to take watch so I can get some sleep, finally?" Kurt asked, pushing aside all thoughts and focusing his eyes toward the roof of the Navigator.

"Yeah yeah, princess, calm down," he replied, sliding into the passenger seat and motioning for Kurt to move back to where he once was.

Brushing off the girl comment, Kurt gingerly climbed into the backseat and removed his sweater, leaving him in a t-shirt that clung to his body. He already knew his hair was a lost cause, so he didn't bother with it as he laid back in the seat, pulling the blanket that smelled oddly like Sebastian (cinnamon and a hint of something purely man) over himself. It didn't take long before he was out like a light, the last thing he witnessed was Sebastian's green eyes staring at him through the dark.

* * *

Light was the first thing to greet him when he finally awoke, arms and legs stiff from the odd angle he had ended up falling asleep at. He worked out the kinks in his neck as he arose from under the blanket, lazily coming out of his sleepy state. Gaze trailing over the blanket and to the front seat, he almost shot from the car when he noticed a certain smirky meerkat was missing from his post.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called out tentatively, hand moving down to the grab discarded pistol at his feet.

The doors were still locked, but the keys were missing from the vehicle. Fear and worry rose up in his body, eyes darting around to look out each window of the car, his hand clutching the gun tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He was reaching to unlock the backdoor slowly at the same time as they unlocked themselves, making Kurt jump back, a hand flying up to cover his erratically beating heart. The front door opened and in came Sebastian, smirk already telling Kurt all he needed to know. He'd definitely saw him shoot back away from the door.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Sebastian teased, shutting the door firmly behind him and pressing the lock again.

"Where did you go? You aren't supposed to leave the car," Kurt grumps, crossing both arms across his chest and waiting for an explanation.

Sebastian laughed at the look on Kurt's face and just grinned more, "Sorry I had to pee, didn't think you would want me to do that in here."

"God, no," he shook his head and let it fall back against the seat, "At least wake me up next time before you do."

"Okay, _mother._"

Kurt froze at that. Even though he could hear the teasing quality in his companion's voice, the offhand comment made the guilt in his stomach clench uncomfortably. He lifted his eyes to look up at Sebastian, only to find him staring straight back at him. A blush crept upon his cheeks, forcing him to break the connection and stare out the window. It was becoming harder and harder to keep from apologizing to Sebastian now, even as they fell back into the same old routine. The guilt would continue to seize him at moment when he least expected it and that really wasn't a way he wanted to stay. What if he was in the middle of running away from zombies and it just hit him? It wouldn't do either of them any good.

See? This is why he didn't want to group up with anyone. Emotions were too complicated in a time like this. Kurt sighed and looked back toward Sebastian, furrowing his eyebrows together in frustration. He evened his breathing._ You can do this,_ he thought to himself and exhaled slowly.

"Sebastian?" he spoke timidly, trying to avoid letting his eyes fall back down to his lap.

The aforementioned boy just grunted his reply, obviously content on going back to primal caveman noises instead of actually talking.

"Uh," Kurt started lamely, almost smacking himself at how ridiculous he sounded, "I'm sorry about yesterday. A-about what I said to you about your family, I didn't mean it. You just kept talking about my family and I didn't know why, so I lashed out."

"Whatever, Hummel, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm over it, so you don't have to worry about it any longer," Sebastian replied, turning to fix Kurt with a contemplative stare.

Kurt let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in, almost able to feel the relief flooding through his entire body. He gave Sebastian a tentative smile while he moved to the front passenger side seat, satisfied to let the taller boy take over driving for the day. Driving was okay, he usually used it as a stress relief, but after the awkward night of sleep, lounging in the passenger seat didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Okay, good," he finally said, giving Sebastian one more glance, "Just, sorry again and I won't let that happen anymore. We're in this together, whether I detest the idea with all of my fricken might."

"Why is it that bad that I'm here?" Sebastian asked, though his voice was provoking, there was a hint of curiosity in it.

"I have these rules I set for myself, before I left Lima," at Sebastian's questioning eyebrow raise, Kurt continued on, "Finn and the guys always made me watch and play those zombie things with them, so I've kinda been secretly planning for something like this. And if you ever tell another soul, I will deny it until I die."

Sebastian laughed next to him, a playful gleam in his eye as he started the car up, evoking a bitch glare from the passenger seat.

"What are these rules that you came up with?"

"First rule, don't stop running, of course. You never want to just stay in one place for too long, it always becomes overrun," Kurt babbled, his arms flying up in front of him in weird hand gestures, "Two, kill on sight. If you kill them all right away, you don't have to worry about them being a problem. And you never wait for them to just come to you, that's ridiculous."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest with a little huff when Sebastian just chuckled at him, pulling back onto the road they'd once been on.

"And what's the third rule?"

"Rule number three is never group up with other people. Always complicates things and leads to sudden death," he replied softly, glare trained on the window beside him.

"I suppose I threw all of your rules out the window," Sebastian teased, laughter evident in his voice, "But you would also be dead if I hadn't helped you out, so I think we're even."

"We are no where near even, _Smythe._"

"Whatever you say, _Hummel._"

This. This he could get used to. The usual banter and teasing they had with each other, though it was lacking in the insults they casually dropped in their earlier conversations. But it was a nice change. For once, the boys presence wasn't annoying him as much as he imagined being stuck with him would. So maybe the world pretty much ending was the only thing to change Sebastian Smythe, but in Kurt's opinion, he didn't really mind it. Not that he'd ever tell the other boy that.

"So where exactly are we headed, if I may ask, since I am the one driving," Sebastian questioned.

"I didn't really get that far in my plan, actually," the shorter of the two admitted sheepishly, raking his hands through his hair (this would not be a good nervous habit), "All I know is to keep going and not stop for anything but weapons, food, or gas."

"Gee, great plan princess. That'll really get us far."

"It will! Let's see you come up with a better plan," he complained, narrowing his eyes at the other boy, "It'll keep us from getting eaten alive, for the most part."

"I don't know, maybe we could look for someplace safe and uninfected by this stupid shit? Like the military or something."

"Yeah, like the military is going to help the two of us. Plus, in the movies those places are always overrun by now. I doubt there's any help out there."

"There has to be someplace we can go," Sebastian replied stubbornly.

"I know what I'm talking about, meerkat. I've seen enough movies to know what sort of thin-"

"Dammit, Kurt!" the other boy swore, removing his eyes from the road to glare at the offending boy for a moment, "This isn't a movie, so get that through your head. I already obliterated all of your rules you laid out, that should have opened your eyes. This isn't a movie and there aren't any other rules, but survive at all costs."

Kurt turned away from him, staring at the scenery that surrounding them on the outside. Just when he thought they were getting along, things like this had to come up. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? He knew this wasn't a movie, but that was all he knew. If he didn't have those facts anymore, then what good was he in a time like this? The only thing keeping him from completely falling apart was the fact that maybe, just maybe he could survive if he had guidelines and an actual idea of what was going on around him. It was silly, he knew that, but what else was left?

As if knowing the inner turmoil that he was going through, Sebastian reached over and squeezed his hand awkwardly, but reassuringly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak out, just... God, you are so frustrating sometimes," he breathed out with a nervous laugh.

"No, it's my fault. I'll listen from now on, it's only that this is all I know, this stuff from the movies and I'm clinging onto it. I don't want to end up like everyone else in the world and I want to survive," Kurt admitted, eyes fixed on his lap.

It felt weird to confess these things to Sebastian, but really he was all he had left in this world, unless he went searching for the rest of his family. But that didn't seem very likely. Especially since they were headed in the opposite direction that he knew the others had taken. It was hopeless to deny that they needed each other.

"We'll survive, if not by our skill, but by our combined stubbornness. I'm not letting some rotting corpse take me down."

At that moment, Kurt thought to himself, Sebastian Smythe really wasn't all that bad. Maybe they would make it out of this alive. So far, they'd come out pretty fairly and did make a good team. Kurt smiled at the other boy and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for awhile. Possibly, there was a chance Sebastian was right and things would work out just fine. That thought alone was enough to set him in a good mood, his eyes only opening when he heard the other curse under his breath.

"What? What is it?" he asked, suddenly alert and sitting straight up in his seat.

Without realizing it, they had made their way to Westerville. If the outskirts of the town was what the rest of the place looked like, they knew they were in for trouble. Outside the surrounding area were hundreds of bodies, literally strewn across every which way, well whatever was left of them at least. A few walkers roamed the outside, their heads snapping toward them as the sound of the Navigator approaching reached their ears.

"Well _shit._"


End file.
